Zommari Rureaux
Origins: Bleach Alias/Aka(also known as): Aspect of death - Intoxication Classification: Arrancar, Septima(7) Espada Threat level: Demon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero, Gran Ray Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Possession (He can take control of one object per eye, and move them to his liking), Barrier Creation, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town level striking via powerscaling, higher in Resurrección Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town level via powerscaling (As an Espada he should be far superior to a Fraccion such as Edrad, who can unleash an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power), much higher in Resurrección. Amor ignores conventional durability Durability: At least Town, higher in Resurrección (Survived an attack from Bankai Byakuya, although he was seriously wounded) Speed: High hypersonic+ Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: Above average. Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, bala and his resurrection. Weaknesses: '''Zommari can be somewhat arrogant and proud. His Amor can be blocked by barriers. Zommari's Resurrección form has 58 eyes, which limits the usage of its abilities to 58 targets. '''Standard equipment: His zanpakuto, Caja Negacion Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. He is the self-proclaimed fastest Sonído user among all Arrancar, including the Espada. * Gemelos Sonído: He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they can bleed after getting attacked. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō Brujería (Cursing Eye Monk): It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle. Resurrección: The release command for Brujería is "Suppress" ( and in viz translation, "Quell"). Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. The total number of eyes covering his body add up to 50 (including the two on his face), as Byakuya pointed out. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area. Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. * Amor: Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm. In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means. * El Embrion: His release also possesses a defensive maneuver, where its lower half becomes a full sphere that covers Zommari's upper body. This technique was capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai, which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in. However, this disables all the active eyes on his body. Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga